vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinwheel
Summary Pinwheel is a hostile enemy in Dark Souls. Not much is known about Pinwheel, but there are some clues about his nature and goals. This being is seemingly composed of three separated consciousnesses; after noticing the Chosen Undead, the three masks look at each other and twitch lightly as if discussing what to do with the intruder. Judging by the number of tomes and skeletons (all shackled to the ceiling and one on the operating table) inside his lair, one can assume that he isn't hollow and is doing some kind of necromantic research. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Pinwheel Origin: Dark Souls Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Necromancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Statistics Amplification (Via Masks. Amplifies stamina, lifting strength and durability.), Multiple Personalities, Teleportation, Necromancy, Fire Manipulation (Fireballs, jets of flame, explosions, etc.), Duplication (Pinwheel can duplicate himself with no known upper limit), Resistance to Magic, Fire, Mind, Soul, Poison Manipulation, Petrification and Bleeding effects Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to an early-game Chosen Undead) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the Chosen Undead) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (One of the frailest bosses in the entirety of Dark Souls, easily dying in a few strikes from the Chosen Undead) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of metres with fire attacks Standard Equipment: File:Mask_of_the_Father.png|Mask of the Father File:Mask_of_the_Mother.png|Mask of the Mother File:Mask_of_the_Child.png|Mask of the Child * Mask of the Father: One of the three masks of the Pinwheel, belonging to the valiant father, this mask slightly raises equipment load. * Mask of the Mother: One of the three masks of the Pinwheel, belonging to the kindly mother, this mask slightly raises HP. * Mask of the Child: One of the three masks of the Pinwheel, belonging to the naive child, this mask slightly raises stamina recovery speed. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Extremely frail, duplicates disappear when hit Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Quick Fireball' Pinwheel's six arms will glow and spin before firing a ball of flame. 'Cleansing Fireball' A slower, larger fireball that does more damage, though it takes Pinwheel longer to charge. Pinwheel can also use this while jumping at a downward angle. 'Flamethrower' An extremely powerful mid-range attack, though there is a long delay before this attack is executed. 'Clone' Pinwheel will spin in the air and give off a purple light before conjuring an identical clone of himself. The clone can also use all of Pinwheel's attacks but will disappear instantly when hit. There is no known limit to how many clones Pinwheel can spawn. 'Vanish' When the real Pinwheel is approached, he will attempt to flee by disappearing, leaving the player at the mercy of his clones. A short time later he will reappear in a fashion similar to the spawning of the clones. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Dark Souls Category:Game Bosses Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Split Personalities